


Given A Journey

by MammonDaughter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MammonDaughter/pseuds/MammonDaughter
Summary: Found this poem I made in 2012 while going through my old computer files.





	Given A Journey

Given a journey, a quest if you will  
One that must be completed  
Catching every sunset they can  
All over the world  
Trading up for better  
Combing the lands  
Hours of fun, just waiting to happen

There is always something to do  
Should you go looking for it  
Having fun one day at a time  
Moments are all we have  
I wish you could see  
Something worth doing  
This always a good thing

You never know what you may find  
Before you go looking through  
Remember this  
Optimism and an open mind  
Can be sometimes your only tools  
Keep at it and don’t look back  
What else you can do but that


End file.
